Cracks in the Window
by Rcrocks95
Summary: Courtney and Duncan have thrilling experiences involving sneaking out of windows, being on live TV, involving crime and punishment. Lots of love, if you love CXD romance stories. Of course, a happy ending! Rated T, but on the borderline of M. CXD DXC.
1. Outfits and Opinions

Cracks in the Window

"_Buh dum ba dum ba dum... __I wish they all could be California girls..._"

Courtney was singing one of her favorite songs, "California Girls", while she was in her hot and steamy shower. It felt nice and refreshing. Courtney was really looking forward to her date with Duncan that night. She hadn't been to a Paramore concert in her life, and she really wanted to. They were probably her favorite band, along with the Beach Boys. Her thoughts strayed to three years back. Everyone thought that after TDI and TDA that they would all lose each other, but with Geoff's constant parties and the power of cell phones, they remained close. She came out of the shower and put on her bathrobe, turning off her iPod that was on her nightstand. Courtney rummaged through her closet filled with her many clothes. Since she was an only child, she got a LOT of clothes.

"Too normal." She sighed as she looked in the mirror at her prep grey sweater and off-green capris.

"Too big." She bit her lip at the sight of her oversized jeans.

"Too small." Groaning at her frustration, she ripped off her skirt and found the perfect outfit.

"Oh, too _perfect_!" She smiled at her perfect outfit. Gazing at her long sleeved V-Neck red sweater and light grey skinny jeans in the mirror, she sighed at herself. She slipped on a pair of Ugg boots and called her friend Bridgette.

"Hello?"

"Bridgette, it's Courtney."

"Hey, Court. Excited for your date with Duncan tonight?"

"Definitely. But I kinda need your opinion on my outfit choice..."

"Shoot."

Courtney stood back and took a picture of herself with her iPhone. Bridgette examined the picture, and then started to talk again.

"Holy crap, Courtney! I didn't even know you HAD those clothes!"

"Gee, thanks," she said as she rolled her eyes, "does it need anything, though?"

"Hmmmm.... maybe just put on some hoops and a necklace. Other than that, I think that it's perfect for a concert. All you need is your cell phone when you get there!"

"My cell phone?"

"Yeah, to like use it when they sing one of those songs where you use candles and sway them in the sky. Not a lot of people bring candles to concerts."

"The only type who do want to get beaten up everyday."

"That is so true."

"Thanks again Bridgette. See you later!"

"Kay, see you later. Hey, are you coming to Geoff's party next week?"

"Wouldn't miss it. See you next week!"

"Bye."

Courtney clicked her phone and ended the call. She looked at herself one more time in the mirror and then decided to text Gwen until Duncan came to pick her up. Though not really liking each other at first, they gained respect for each other after Courtney swiped some food from Chef, and also when they hugged each other on one of the episodes of in TDA.

_Sweet_N_Sour: whats up gwen? _

_Luv2Draw: not much hangin with trent. u?_

_Sweet_N_Sour: date w/ duncan latr. i m so siked! ;)_

_Luv2Draw: where u goin?_

_Sweet_N_Sour: Paramore concert. they totally rock!_

_Luv2Draw: Luv them!! :)_

Courtney smiled at her phone but then heard something knock on her window.

_Sweet_N_Sour: GTG gwen. I tink duncan's here! laters!_

_Luv2Draw: have fun :)_

Courtney slipped the phone into her black purse and bounded to her window. She popped some Stride peppermint gum into her mouth, and then slowly peered out the window.


	2. Tangled

Chapter 2: Tangled

"Duncan!" she hissed, "is that you out there? Are you throwing, like, cars at my window or something? I swear if you break this new window my mom paid for..."

"Cool it, babe. I do admit, though..." he said as he flexed his arm, "I do have the guns to throw a car instead of a few rocks at your window."

Courtney rolled her eyes. He looked so amazing in the dark, with his green hawk standing out in the darkness. He was wearing a white Rockability t-shirt and dark wash jeans. He whistled at her when he saw what she was wearing. Duncan could be so repugnant and obnoxious sometimes. But, he did care for her well-being. Plus, he was totally _hot_.

"Hey gorgeous, unusual clothing choice for you. I never knew you had such smokin' hot clothes," he said with lust in his voice. "I'm just curious as to what's _under_ them."

"Ugh, you are such a perv. I don't even know why I even bother trying to round you out." said Courtney as she climbed down the side of her house. The fencing next to her window was convenient, but it was covered in thorns.

"What, the Princess is escaping from her tower to meet her Prince Charming?" he said as he held his arms open.

"Where is he?" she said sarcastically.

"Ouch. I felt that. Right here." he said dramatically, pointing to his heart.

"Oh, now you're just being—AHHH! DUNCAN!" she half-screamed and half-whispered. "My foot's stuck in the fencing!"

"To the rescue!" he said as he leaped onto the bench below the fencing. Though a brave attempt to try and help Courtney down, he ended up getting tangled in one of the vines. They struggled and wriggled, eventually leading up to them in an awkward position, as if they were lying on their sides hugging each other. Duncan smirked.

"Well well well. What a predicament." he said as he pulled her closer. "In the mood to make out with me?"

She scowled at him.

"We are in my fencing with thorns and roses sticking into every part of our bodies and will probably miss the concert. This is no time for you to 'bust a move.'" She stated as she pulled away.

"Fine then, let's think. If you move your legs up while I untangle my ar—AHHH!"

Duncan tried to finish his sentence, but he ended up shaking the fence so much that they had tipped the fencing over and were now lying on top of each other. The broken fencing lay beside them, and Courtney's eyes met Duncan's as she lifted her head off his chest.

"You owe me a hundred dollars."

"You owe me one kiss."

"Whatever for?"

"No particular reason. But, if you don't pucker those lips of yours..." he said as he flipped her over and pinned her down with his elbows, "we _will_ miss that Paramore concert."

Courtney pulled her arms out from under him and slapped him across his mouth. Really hard. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss. When she got up off of the ground, Duncan whined.

"Aw, come ON! You can do WAY better than that!" he moaned.

"Oh, I know," she said as she whispered in his ear, "I'll show you later."

Duncan felt some chills go down his spine. Enthusiastic, he always loved his girlfriend's surprises, since they usually were really fun and unexpected, coming from a girl like her.

"Well alright then!" he said as he grabbed her hand. "Let's go!"


	3. The Concert

Chapter 3: The Concert

"UGH! Duncan! Keep your eyes on the road, for God's sakes!"

"I can't help it."

"Ugh, whoever gave you your license should have his teeth and liver kicked in. Look out for that truck! Jeez, you have the eyesight of a squirrel. That scared the crap outta me!"

"Aw, will you relax? I'm doin' just fine."

Courtney squeezed Duncan's steel chest until her hands and arms felt numb. Driving with him on his motorcycle sounded fun at first, but he was speeding so fast she couldn't even tell if they _WERE_ speeding. Duncan found this very amusing the more she squeezed him and breathed down his neck while they drove faster.

"How can I relax when you're going..." she glanced at the meter, "..._110_ miles per hour?! Duncan, that's totally dangerous and insane!"

"Hey, if you would've just gone down the steps in your house like a normal chick instead of being all sexy the way you came out of your bedroom window, we wouldn't have to speed so fast, now would we?" he said with a smirk.

"Well... Actually..." she stammered as she looked away through her purple motorcycle helmet into the darkness around her.

"What is it, Princess?"

Courtney sighed. "I couldn't go down the steps in my house because my parents didn't allow me to go to this concert with you."

"What? I know I'm not the nicest guy in town, but they can't stop you from just goin' out on a Saturday night!" he said bitterly.

She bit her lip as they continued to drive. "They don't really like the band Paramore. They think that it's for emos and punks instead of 'preppy, perfect little angels.'" she sighed as she made her air quotes.

"Well, it doesn't matter. You're not the high-class, bitchy little CIT angel that I thought you were, and that doesn't exactly mean you're stuck-up and punk like me." Duncan said as he pulled next to a fence near the outdoor stage.

"Yeah, but I hate lying to them and saying that I went to Bridgette's for a sleepover." she sighed as she pulled off her helmet.

Duncan took off his helmet and took Courtney by the shoulders.

"Listen, Court. I'm being serious... I don't want you to worry about your parents. They just can't stop the motion of the ocean, and they can't stop this sexy dude to stay away from you, Princess."

"Ugh, pickup lines from that movie _HAIRSPRAY_? You're such a nerd!" she giggled.

Duncan spread his face into a wide grin and pulled his arm around her shoulders.

"Now that's the Princess that this prince knows! C'mon, let's ditch this place for the concert."

*******

"What exactly is that?"

"I think that it's Mars. I'm not really an astronomer."

Courtney and Duncan were lying on their dark black and striped blanket in the middle of a dark green lawn. Kissing couples and music-lovers were watching Paramore walk onto the stage. The sky above was full of scattered white stars, with one red star directly above Courtney and Duncan. They were lying down on their backs next to each other for warmth.

"I think that it's Mars, too. If I can remember correctly when I was in Science last Monday, we were studying the patterns and distinctive colors of—."

"Great story. Mars is kind of like our lucky star."

"_OUR_ lucky star? Why's that, Duncan?"

"Well... it was the same star that was out when we had our first kiss back at camp..."

"Awww! Duncan! You're so sweet!" Courtney said as she snuggled next to Duncan and pursed her lips.

"Hey, whoa whoa whoa. I am NOT sweet. But..." he said as he leaned in for a kiss.

Duncan kissed Courtney lightly at first, but Courtney pushed the back of his head in closer to deepen their kiss. Their eyes closed and missed part of the first song, 'Crushcrushcrush.' Everyone got up off of their blankets and danced along to the next songs, 'Born for This', 'Circle', 'Breath', and the final song, 'That's What You Get.'

Just before they ended 'That's What You Get', there was a special surprise.

"And just before we end this song, we're going to need 2 audience members to help us out. Now who wants to come up here and sing?" said the band's singer, Hayley.

While the entire crowd cheered, the spotlights on the walls shone all over the crowd. Courtney and Duncan were too busy kissing that they didn't notice that the spotlight had landed on them.

**Author's Note: Do ya like it? Do ya hate it? (I hope not) Send me some feedback. More chapters are a comin'! :)**


	4. Talent Times Two

Chapter 4: Talent Times Two

"Yo! Dude and dudette making out on the blanket! I think you're supposed to stop kissin' and get up on stage now!" said a very annoyed man with dark hair and a scowl on his face.

Duncan and Courtney stopped kissing and stared at the man for about five seconds. Then they both noticed something strange. They were both really hot and sweaty. Looking up, they both saw that two huge spotlights from the center stage had landed on them. All of the eyes of the fans, the band, and even some of the stage crew were staring and cheering at them.

"Uhhh... Duncan? What's going on?" whispered Courtney in an anxious tone.

"I dunno, Princess. Maybe we were being to loud." said Duncan with a smirk.

"Well, looks like we got a _COUPLE_ that's going to help us out tonight! How 'bout we give them a hand with a round of applause to get 'em up here? C'mon! I can't _HEAR_ you!" said Hayley in a sing-song voice.

The crowd all around them screamed and cheered at the couple while they had puzzled expressions on their faces. Duncan then realized what they had to do. Eagerly, he grabbed Courtney's sweaty hand and pulled her, along with him, towards the stage.

"Duncan, what're you _doing_?" she hissed in a hushed tone.

"Don't you get it? We've been tagged! We're gonna sing! On. The. _STAGE_!" he said with a smiling face.

"_WHAT?!_ Duncan, please! No! I hate crowds!" she said as she kicked and squirmed.

"Huh," said one man in the audience to the woman next to him, "that must be a new dance move that girl is doing. She's dancing her way to the stage!"

*******

Sweat was rolling down Courtney's forehead and cheeks as Duncan gently pulled her up onto the stage. She must have been there for a while, glued to the floor almost, so much that it caused Duncan to say, 'Come on, they won't bite.' Nervously, she walked across the stage and watched the crowd cheer and applaud as she went to grab her microphone.

"So," said Hayley in her totally-cool manner, "what's your name, girl?"

"Umm... my name's Courtney. And that's Duncan."

"Sweet names! Let's give 'em another round of applause before they sing the last verse! Whaddaya say, guys?" Hayley said into the microphone. She smiled to herself when she heard the entire amount of 23 thousand people around her cheer out Courtney and Duncan's names.

"Kay, Courtney, is it?" said Hayley as Courtney nodded. "Courtney, don't be so nervous. Just sing the songs of the last verse the best you can, and you'll be fine. You can do it!" she whispered as she put the microphone into Courtney's hand.

Stepping back, Courtney and Duncan heard the beginning guitar strums of the last verse. Duncan started out the song with a firm and flowing voice. Courtney was amazed. 'I had no idea he had such an incredible voice... he sounds like David Archuleta.' she thought to herself. She almost missed her cue, but she closed her eyes and started to sing.

_Pain, make your way to me. (to me)  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start... Start, hey!_

Courtney sounded so beautiful and clean with her voice, though she never seemed the type to sing an alternative/rock song as well as she did. Duncan and Courtney continued singing together until the last bit, when they slowed down a bit at the last verse:

_I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

At the very end of the song, Duncan and Courtney smiled at each other while the crowd screamed their names and Hayley bounded onto the stage with a wide grin on her face.

"Let's give it up for Duncan and Courtney one more time guys!" she said enthusiastically into the mic.

"Duncan, I had no idea you could sing like that. It was totally amazing!" said Courtney as they held hands while walking down the steps.

"Hey, I didn't either. It didn't surprise me that you sounded like Demi Lovato and Sarah Brightman." he said while he winked at the crowd.

"Well, I think that it's been awesome here. You know, the music, the singing, the stars the—"

"—making out?" said Duncan with a smirk.

"Pig. Just take me home now, okay?" she giggled with a hint of pink on her face.

"Okay, fine. Take away all of our fun and possibly more..." he said as he walked her over to their motorcycle. As Duncan was strapping on his black skull helmet, a pair of hands stopped him from getting into the seat.

"_WHAT_ do you think you're doing?" said Courtney with her hands on her hips.

"I'm about to, you know, drive?" he said as he rolled his eyes.

"You're so _CUTE_ when you're so _DUMB_. I'm driving so that we don't get into a motorcycle accident. If we do, my parents will put a restraining order against you. Again." she said as she slipped into the seat. "And just a fair warning: Hands around my stomach and NO HIGHER. Don't give me that 'confused look' of yours; you know what I mean by that!"

Duncan laughed a little to himself. She was so cute when she gave him her little 'demands.'

"Fine, fine, Princess. Whatever suits your needs." he said as they slowly progressed to her house.

*******

As she kissed Duncan goodbye at her doorstep, she felt like she was floating on Cloud 9. Bridgette had texted her after the concert saying that her parents never called, and she got to sing with one of her favorite bands in the world. Everything was perfect. She sighed happily to herself and walked into her large entryway. After hanging up her coat and spitting out her gum, she went into the living room to watch some late-night TV before going to bed. When she walked in, her parents were sitting on the couch.

"Hello, mother. Father. How was your night while I was at Bridgette's house?"

"We were about to ask the same thing. We need to talk."

Courtney stared at them, dumbstruck.

"Whatever do you mean, mother?"

"Courtney, we have just seen something despicable on our television. We were scrolling through the programs and observed a band playing in Central Park. You were with that delinquent singing on a stage to an inappropriate song! You are in HUGE trouble, young lady!"

*******

**Author's Note: Dun dun DUUUUUN! What will happen to Courtney? What will happen to their relationship? Find out soon with my next chapter! ;)**


	5. Crime and Punishment

Chapter 5: Crime and Punishment

"No computer, no phone, and lastly, no door." said Courtney Dalai's mother. She had her eyeglasses perched at the end of her nose and a white piece of paper in front of her. Courtney's father was a little more easygoing than her mother, but he remained silent as she read aloud her list of 'rules and regulations.'

"Door?" whispered Courtney with her eyes on her feet.

"Yes, your door. The door to your room will temporarily be removed so we can observe as to what you are doing. You may get dressed in your bathroom. Oh, my Courtney, what _HAPPENED_ to you? You've never been disobedient, and this is my first time punishing you..." she sighed as she rolled up her list of rules.

"Umm.... sweetheart? _Maybe_ you're being a _little_ too tough on Courtney. It _is_ her first time she has been 'bad'..." said Mr. Dalai in an audibly soft tone.

"_WHAT_? Are you _ENCOURAGING_ her to sneak out at eleven o'clock at night and disrespect her parents by going to a place she has not had permission to go to?" raged Mrs. Dalai at the top of her lungs.

"No, dear..." said Mr. Dalai in a whisper.

"Well," huffed Mrs. Dalai, "this conversation is over. Courtney, I expected better of you."

Courtney sat there and looked up at her mother with her eyes wide and blurred with tears.

"Likewise." she said quietly.

Courtney ran up the steps into her dark room. It had to be at least one in the morning. Courtney sat there and cried slightly to herself before flipping on her back. She watched the ceiling fan above her rotate around and around and around some more. She pulled herself under her covers and fell asleep about ten minutes later, her pillow soaked a little with tears.

*******

Courtney's eyes fluttered open as she watched her ceiling fan rotate again. She sighed as she rolled out of bed, noticing her door was still gone. As she finished getting dressed, she heard some banging on her window. _What the heck... _she thought as she walked over to her window. The fresh air poured into her lavender room as she opened the latches. She sighed to herself one more time and stepped out the window onto the roof below it. Sitting here was her quiet place. A place to think.

"Morning sunshine." she heard behind her.

Her heart gave a little jump. She gave a little jump, too.

"Duncan! You scared me... again!" she said as she put her hand over her heart.

"You should've expected it would be me out here." he said as he sat next to her.

"How did you get up on my roof? The fence got broken last night!"

"Well, I climbed on the hedges, grabbed onto the windowsill, and viola! Here's your prince in shining armor!" he said as he laid his head in her lap.

"More like toad. I got in _SO_ much trouble last night." she grumbled as she looked at the bright blue sky.

"You got caught?"

"Worse. I walked in, then found out we were singing on _LIVE TELEVISION_, and then I got caught. Sort of." she sighed, "I got my phone, computer, and my _DOOR _taken away from me, just for going to a concert."

"That's not really fair. As Gwen would say, 'that's not exactly democratic.'"

"Yeah. But my dad was easier on me than my mom. He convinced her to punish me for only three days. Only one more day to go..."

"You're dad is someone I'd like to hang out with. How long was she thinkin'?" he said as he looked up at her.

"Eternity."

"Ouch." said Duncan as he closed his eyes. They immediately shot back open. "Wait... no computer, phone, or door... but they didn't say no _DUNCAN_!" said Duncan as he lifted up his head from her lap.

Duncan grabbed her hand and pulled her through the bedroom window. They both raced down the stairs leading to the living room. Her mother was at work, while her father remained working at a home business. She knew he would catch her, and her heart sank when she saw him in the living room, staring at them. He motioned Courtney over with his finger.

"Courtney... if your mother asks, I'll tell her you're at Gwen's house. What she doesn't know won't hurt her." he said with a wink.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, _THANK_ you!" she said as she crushed him with a hug.

"Thank you for what?" he said in a sarcastic manner, "now go run along before your mother gets back from work. No later than nine, you hear me?"

"Yes, sir!" said Duncan in an enthusiastic manner. He grabbed Courtney's hand and they flew out the door.

*******


	6. Rooftop Party

Chapter 6: Rooftop Party

"Where exactly are you taking me?" giggled Courtney.

"I heard there was a rooftop party at Geoff's apartment near Central Park. I thought you'd want to go." said Duncan as they ran down the street.

"Want to go? Of course I do!" she said excitedly. Her face fell, "but wait. His parties are usually late at night. My dad told me not to get back any later than nine."

"Yeah, but you can round out you're old man. He sounds like he's wrapped around your finger." he said with a smirk.

"I guess... I am his one and only." she said with a smile, "but can we slow down a bit? My legs are starting to feel like jelly. We've been running for at least a mile!"

"Aw, Princess is getting tired? Well then..." he said as he lifted her up, "Let's get a move on!"

"AAUGH! Duncan! That's not what I meant!" she shouted.

"Quit you're whining! We're almost there anyway. Besides," he said quietly, "I think you kinda like it."

"Oh shut it." said Courtney while her cheeks tinted pink.

*******

"Yo, Duncan! Dude! You made it to my party! How's it goin'?" said Geoff as Courtney and Duncan walked into Geoff's apartment.

The room was large and very modern. There was a bar at the far end of the wall closest to them, and in the other room was a giant billiard table. In the other part of the room, all of the castmates from the Total Drama seasons were sitting on couches, chairs, and beanbags. They were all talking and laughing, including Heather. Even Chris was there with the camera crew all invited.

"Doin' great, dude. Me and Princess have had a lot of fun these past few days." he said as they bumped knuckles.

"Nice to see you, Geoff. You're apartment is beautiful!" said Courtney as she gave him a hug.

"Thanks, dudette. My parents are helpin' me with part of the rent, but it's all good!" he said with a smile. "Hey, guys! Duncan and Courtney are here for the party!"

Bridgette, LeShawna, Owen, and Gwen were the first to come and see them. Owen opened his arms and ran into them with a crushing hug.

"GUYS! HOWSIT GOIN'? I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU SINCE LAST _YEAR_! THIS IS _AWESOME_!" said Owen in his usually happy manner.

"Okay, Owen, you might want to give them some room to breath," said Gwen, "how are you guys?"

Owen let go of the couple and smiled at them.

"Better now." said Courtney as she hugged her waist. "See you guys in the other room."

Courtney, Bridgette, LeShawna, and Gwen all went into the other room, leaving Owen, Geoff, and Duncan alone in the entryway. Owen skipped into the other room to join the others. Geoff leaned in with a smile on his face.

"FUN, you say? What sort of fun? Huh? Huuuuuuh?" said Geoff with longing in his voice.

"Dude! Not THAT kind of fun! I'm takin' it... slow." said Duncan with a whisper.

"Oh, dude. I getcha. Playin' it safe is the thing to do, man!"

"Listen, don't tell anyone. I don't want them to think I'm a sissy," he said as he crossed his arms, "and I am NOT a sissy."

*******

"Duncan! Where are you taking me NOW? I was in the middle of talking with Gwen and Bridgette!" she said as Duncan led her up the stairs.

"Cool it, babe. This is really sick! You're gonna love it!"

"I hope so." she grumbled.

Duncan had pulled her away from the couch and was now leading her up the stairs to a really high-up room. When they finished all of the walking, Duncan opened up the door at the top of the stairs.

"What's so great about a—oh, my god! This is... this... it's beautiful!" breathed Courtney as she stared at the surroundings around her.

Duncan had opened the door to the rooftop of Geoff's apartment. It was basically empty, except for some chairs, a beat-up green table, beautiful plants, and the two of them. Around them, the sky had gone dark and was now dotted with stars, including 'Courtney and Duncan's' star. The apartment was really high up, so when Courtney leaned over the edge, she could see all of the lights of New York. It was just like looking off of the Eiffel Tower in Paris. Duncan looked around too, and was also amazed by its beauty.

"Duncan... this is incredible. How'd you find it?" she said in amazement.

"Oh, nothin' special. I was just snooping around for a closet when I happened upon this place." he said as he pulled up the two chairs.

"A closet? For what?" she said, not taking her eyes off of the sky.

"I needed to find a private place for us to make out."

"Duncan!" she said as she smacked his arm.

"What? You know you want to... and what better place than in a closet?" he said as he leaned into her chair.

An idea, no, a devious desire, popped into her mind.

"Oh, no." she said with lust in her voice, "closets are _WAY_ too cramped to hold _me_." she said as she rolled her body.

"Uh... yeah. I guess so." he said with a confused look on his face.

"And they're also SO boring. A place to kiss should be... romantic—and hot." she said as she got out of her seat.

"Yeah. Sure." he said with a nervous voice.

"A rooftop filled with stars, lights, and a really cute guy is where a girl SHOULD kiss a boy," she whispered as she sat on his lap, "don't you think, Duncan?"

Duncan caught on.

"You're right. What was I thinking—a closet is no place for lovers." he said as he rubbed her back.

"You never think—you just act." she whispered as she started to kiss his neck.

The next thing they knew, they were kissing on the pavement of the rooftop for what seemed like forever, but was only for about ten minutes. They were in total bliss with one another until Geoff and the others walked up to look at the scenery. They all heard them, and were all whispering and trying not to laugh. Geoff felt like saying something, so he did.

"Way to go, dude! Alright!" he shouted at them. They didn't notice at first, at least not until Chris came up with some equipment.

"We're getting this on tape, aren't we? This'll make for a GREAT commercial!" said Chris as he ran over to the two. They both got up from the floor, both blushing a little. But they weren't too embarrassed. Courtney dusted herself off, and joined the others. Geoff came over to Duncan and gave him another fist-bump.

"Yes, dude!"

"Toldja she wanted me." he said with a smirk.

"No doubt, dude!" he said as he walked over to the edge with Bridgette.

"Hey, Duncan! I just called my dad. I told him why I wasn't home yet... but he said to come home now." Courtney said as she walked back over to Duncan.

"Well, every party's gotta end sometime." he said as they walked over to the others.

They said goodbye to all their friends, promising to keep in touch. They walked back down the steps and stepped outside into the October air. As they ran down the street to Courtney's house, they both felt the night was perfect. She kissed Duncan goodbye and walked into her house.

"Hi, mom and dad. How're you guys?" said Courtney in a sing-song voice.

"Great, sweetheart." said her dad with a smile.

"Did she just refer to us as 'mom and dad'?" said Mrs. Dalai.

"Goodnight!" said Courtney as she ran up the steps. She slipped on her nightgown and pull her covers over her head. Her dad walked into her room and sat on her bed.

"How'd it go sweetheart?" whispered her dad as he pulled back her hair.

Courtney told her dad everything (minus the kissing). She was so happy she got to see everyone again; she said that she wanted to stay with Duncan forever. He was so nice to her, she loved the way he teased her, and he was so fun. Her dad smiled at her.

"Well, you're only 18, so you're not getting married for a few more years... but I'm fine with this boy. Don't worry about you're mother... she really does love you." he said as he kissed her forehead.

"I know. Goodnight, daddy." she smiled.

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

*******


	7. The Restaurant

Chapter 7: The Restaurant

She didn't have a care in the world anymore. It was now summertime, approximately four years since Geoff's rooftop party. He was having another one tonight, but she would have to miss it. Everyone had decided that after they had all finished college, they would all move to the same neighborhood. The local papers stated that New York was renovating a new lot full of empty houses instead of apartments, maybe 30, which would be plenty for everyone. Even Chris and Chef would come to live on the same street. Sure, it was weird and all, but they all felt it was weird not seeing each other. It would only be about 2 more weeks until everyone would be settled in their new cul-de-sac.

She skipped up the stairs and flopped down into her beanbag chair. She pulled up a small brown bag and peered inside.

Today was Courtney and Duncan's 5th year of dating. It had seemed like forever since when they first met. Duncan was planning to take Courtney out to her favorite restaurant, Norma's. She pulled out a pocketknife, a new chocker, and some silk boxers with her name on them that were in the brown bag. She laughed a little to herself, for if her father saw these 'presents'—uh oh.

She gently wrapped them in some green, blue, and navy wrapping paper and went over to her closet. He would be knocking on her window any minute.

She started to thumb through her dresses and skirts, frowning. She slipped a beautiful turquoise, strapless, and velvety dress off of the hanger and slipped it over her body. She smiled, and then gingerly put on a pair of silver ballet flats. Surprisingly, ten minutes later, she heard the doorbell ring. She quickly said goodbye to her parents, then she bounded down the steps and opened the door.

"Duncan! I wasn't expecting you of all people to ring my doorbell." she said sarcastically.

Duncan looked very handsome in his black tuxedo. He had his hair in his usual manner and had a white flower in the pocket of the front of his suit. He smirked in his usual smirk-y way.

"Oh, I know. Shocking, isn't it? A guy like me, in a tux, ringing doorbells. I seem out of character, do I not, Princess?" he said with an English accent.

"Are you _SURE_ that was apple juice you had this morning?" she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Can you smell it?"

Courtney laughed as she linked her arm with his. As they walked over to his motorcycle, she lifted her dress up so it wouldn't get caught in the wheels. Duncan noticed this, which led to him to make very inappropriate whistles and noises. Courtney smacked him, but she liked the attention.

*******

"So, what catches your eye?"

"Only you do, babe."

Courtney blushed and hid her face behind the menu that was placed in her hands. Duncan sat across from her, gazing more into her direction than at the menu. He knew what he had to do. He knew he had to do it tonight. And he had to make sure she said the magic word.

They were seated at the center table. The candlelight made the scene more romantic than words can handle. There was a dark purple tablecloth underneath the table, along with silverware and silver plates. A single rose that Duncan had bought for her was in a small vase in the middle of the table. A wine storage shelf was near their left.

Courtney started to hum the tune 'Yesterday' as she looked over the menu. Soon their waiter had taken their orders, and they were left alone with their thoughts and each other. A serenade guitarist walked by and started to play to the people next to them. Duncan laced the fingers of his left hand with Courtney's, the other rubbing her leg softly. They didn't even touch their food, they had just mumbled 'thanks' to their waiter and kept gazing at each other. Courtney snapped out of her fantasy.

"I almost forgot, I have something for you." she said as she pulled out the presents.

"You're enough, sweetheart." he mumbled. He unwrapped the pocketknife and chocker and thanked her for them. As soon as he saw the boxers, he had a strange feeling he'd be seeing those later.

Courtney noticed he hadn't given her anything yet, but she didn't pay much attention to it. They just continued to gaze at each other until the waiter almost kicked them out for not answering him.

Duncan had also almost forgotten his present for her. He stood up on his chair, ignoring Courtney's rapid questioning, and loudly called for everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention please," he boomed, "Thank you. Courtney, my Princess who I have wanted for SO long... I have an important question to ask you." he asked as he bent down on one knee.

*******

"Geoff! GEOFF!" said Bridgette as she desperately searched through the crowd of people for her boyfriend. She made a loud whistle, and all of the Total Drama contestants turned her way, including Geoff.

"Guys! Guess what? Duncan proposed to Courtney! They're getting MARRIED!"

*******

Those boxers really did come in handy later that night.

*******

**A/N: Well? Did you like it? Did you get the last line? ;) I'm not stopping here, 2 more chapters to go! ;)**


	8. The Wedding

Chapter 8: The Wedding

**Clarifications: I only have time to write 2 more chapters, this one and the epilogue. I wanted to write one about a wedding shower, but I don't want to fry out my eyeballs. Anyways, enjoy!**

*******

"Do you think that it's too much?"

"No! I think that the veil looks absolutely stunning with it. Who says that a woman's wedding dress always has to be white?"

"My mother."

Courtney Dalai, soon to be Courtney Jones, sighed as she dreamily gazed into the floor-length mirror that lay ahead of her. Bridgette, who looked lovely in her white bridesmaid dress, smiled as she adjusted Courtney's veil. Duncan and Courtney decided to get married on a beach instead of somewhere in New York. They liked it that way. And it was only about ten minutes until she would be a married woman. And, like any sane person, she was a little nervous.

She looked gorgeous in her outfit. It was a strapless violet and silk floor-length dress with tiny crystals at the hem of the top. Her light purple veil brought out her eyes and jewelry. Her strappy silver sandals made her taller, about Duncan's height. Courtney's brown mascara, silver, and plum eye shadow made her face glow. She sighed one more time and sat down on one of the plush chairs.

"So, this is it, huh? No more being-a-bachelorette. Just me and Duncan," she said with a laugh, "it just seemed like yesterday that he proposed."

"I can still remember when you two used to fight ALL. THE. TIME. It was living hell!" said Gwen, who also looked nice in her bridesmaid dress.

"Only a little bit. But this is all so exciting! This is, what, the 4th wedding that has to do with the ex-campers? Well, I guess more about the fifth, in a couple of weeks." she said with a smile. Everyone stared blankly at her for a minute, but then their faces lit up..."Nuh-uh! Geoff proposed?! Bridgette!" said Courtney as she crushed her with a hug.

"Easy, easy! One wedding at a time!" she giggled. "Come on, guys. We better get going." she said as she pointed toward the doors that lead to the beach.

*******

Courtney paced the room with last-minute panics. She turned around one more time, glanced at the mirror, and then stepped into the hallway. Her mother and father were waiting in the hallway, both of them beaming. Her mother took her arm and pulled her off to the side.

"Courtney, my one and only, you look like a princess! Oh, I feel terrible for the way I have been treating you for the past few weeks... I really must learn how to indulge myself with calmness." she said with a grimace.

"I think you mean 'to calm down.' But that works, too." said Courtney with a laugh. "Promise to come visit?"

"How could I not? You're moving right down our street!"

"Right."

"Oh, my Courtney. Good luck out there. You no longer need me..."

"That's not true, mom. But let's skip the sappiness. I need to get this thing moving along, here." she said with a weak smile.

"I suppose so... goodbye!" said Mrs. Dalai. She hugged her daughter and walked out through the double doors.

"Well," said Mr. Dalai as he slipped his arm through Courtney's, "good luck out there."

"Thanks, dad. But I'm not, like, moving to Siberia or anything. If I don't want to cook I can just come down to your place." she laughed.

"I guess... but I'd rather order pizza. You're mom can't make ICE."

*******

Courtney and her father pushed open the door that led outside. The beach was covered with purple and white flowers, matching her dress. White and violet folding chairs were set in equal rows along the beach. Just near where the tide came in, the priest and Duncan stood under a flowered trellis, the bridesmaids and groomsmen on either side. The guests all looked up and smiled at Courtney, now teary-eyed. Her father let go of her arm and took his seat. Courtney took her place and stared at Duncan with a smile on her face. The priest began.

"Duncan and Courtney, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?"

"Yes."

"Will you love and honor each other as man and wife for the rest of your lives?"

"Yes."

"Will you accept children lovingly from God, and bring them up according to the law of Christ and his Church?"

"Yes."

"May the Lord in his greatness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. May I have the rings?"

Duncan's little brother, Jonathan, brought up the rings in his little tuxedo.

"May the Lord bless these rings which you give each other as a sign of your love and fidelity."

Duncan slid on Courtney's ring; vice-versa. Duncan smirked down at her face while tears streamed down her face.

"I proudly present to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Duncan Jones!"

*******

"God, everything went by so fast." said Courtney as she flopped down onto the plush chair in the honeymoon suite.

"Nah, it wasn't that fast. It kind of seemed like it was in slow motion to me." said Duncan as he slipped off his tie.

"Again, you pay attention to the smallest things."

The night did seem to go by fast. The reception consisted of everyone dancing, laughing, and talking. Courtney's father seemed to be a really great dancer during the father-daughter dance. All of the former TDI and TDA cast mates had their own separate tables, everyone talking about how excited they were to move to their new neighborhood when they got back to New York. But tonight, Duncan and Courtney just cared about each other.

"Well, when we go to Italy for our honeymoon, I get to brush up on my old high school foreign language skills."

"YOU took Italian? You seem like the kind of person who would take Spanish."

"Look who's talking!" he said as he raised his eyebrow.

"I did take Spanish." she giggled.

"Well," he said as he flopped into her lap, "you have an unfair advantage of being Hispanic. Some people in Italy speak Spanish, maybe."

"I don't think you're giving yourself enough credit," she whispered into his ear, "not many people get to actually _go_ to Italy."  
"Oh? Well, I'd take you there every single day if you wanted me to. But after a while, you'd just be too busy complaining about me leaving clothes around the house and such..." he said as he kissed her neck. It was one of those deep, passionate kisses; the kinds that made little kids go 'Ewww'. Courtney let out a small moan, enjoying his company. After a moment, they parted.

"Love you too, Delinquent." she said with a wink.

*******

**A/N: It's almost over! In my final chapter, it will take place with their children in their new neighborhood. I can't wait to write the last chapter! Thanks again for all the reviews! :)**


	9. All's Well

Chapter 9: All's Well that Ends Well

**Clarifications: This is FOR SURE the last chapter. Courtney and Duncan are married with their two children and all of the contestants are now living on the same block. Enjoy my final chapter, and thanks again for all the reviews and support. :)**

"Mommy! Mommy! Wake _up! _Santa came!"

"Daddy, wake _up!_ Stop sleeping!"

Courtney and Duncan opened their eyes to see (and feel) their two children jumping on top of their bed with giant smiles on their faces. Ever since they had been married, they had prayed for a boy and a girl. Well, that's what they got! Courtney had given birth to twins, their daughter being named Brianna and their son Patrick, both now seven years of age. They both smiled at their excited children, for it was Christmas morning. Duncan lifted up his squealing daughter, swinging her in his arms.

"Come on, Nana! Let's see what Santa brought you last night." he said as he set her down.

"Oh, I can't wait! I hope that I got that Barbie doll that I wanted!" she said as she ran down the steps.

"Oh," he said, winking at Courtney, "I think that he did."

As Duncan followed Brianna down the steps, Courtney rubbed her eyes and kissed her son's forehead.

"So, Pat, what do you think you got from Santa?" she asked in wonder.

"I don't know, mommy," he said as he stared down at his footsie pajamas, "I just hope that I got that Spiderman toy!" he said excitedly.

"Well," she said as she picked him up, "let's not keep daddy and Nana waiting."

*******

Courtney walked down the steps of her house and set Patrick down. The whole room was decorated perfectly. Their Christmas tree was filled with decorations and creations made by the twins, each one with sloppy glue marks and glitter. There was a huge stack of presents under the tree, each one either a shade of pink, purple, red, or green. Patrick and Brianna ran to the tree and started to claw at the presents while Courtney and Duncan watched them. Courtney sighed.

"What's the matter Princess?" said Duncan while he sipped his coffee.

"Nothing, it's just..." she said quietly, "they're growing up so fast."

"Aw, Princess. You sound just like one of those mothers from those movies who says, 'they grow up so fast' at the sappy moment in the movie." he laughed.

"Well, now I know why." she said with a weak smile as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Courtney... I know," he said as he stroked her hair, "but they're only seven."

"Not for long."

"I know that, but... it's just the circle..."

"Of life?"

"Yeah, that's it! But wait; didn't they turn that into a song? 'The Circle of Life?'"

"Sounds like a Lion King song," she said with a smile, "and speaking of the Lion King..."

"OHMIGOSH! MOMMY!" said Brianna as she ran over to her parents. "Lookie! Santa brought me a Lion King plushie lion!" she beamed.

"Wow. Santa knew exactly what you wanted, sweetheart." she said with a smile.

The kids unwrapped the rest of their mountain of presents. Patrick had gotten his Spiderman action figure, which led to a lot of screams of happiness from him. Duncan gave Courtney a silk nightgown, music, and a new PDA. Courtney gave Duncan some music, tools, and a new laptop. Brianna opened up a very large present; it ended up being a fold-out Barbie bus with a brand new doll inside. Brianna and Patrick decided to make things interesting with their new dolls. (Barbie was in a runaway bus while Spiderman came to the rescue.)

Duncan watched his kids play with their new toys and pulled out a small box addressed to Courtney.

"Hey, Princess. I got you one last present." he said with a smirk.

Courtney took the small little box and flipped open the top. Inside the white silk, there lay a small silver chain with a molded diamond that looked like a skull. The same skull he had given her on the island. Courtney was having a total girl moment and shrieked. Duncan plugged his ears.

"Jeez, could you be any louder? I can't hear you!" he said sarcastically.

"Duncan! This is amazing!" she said as she hugged him tightly, "I love it!"

"I thought you would." he murmured into her ear.

Patrick and Brianna ran up to them, still grinning.

"Mom! Santa is a miracle worker! This is the best Christmas ever!" they said in harmony.

"Oh, I know."

_And, like any good story, they all lived happily ever after. _

*******

**A/N: Well, that's all folks! I just wanted to say thanks one more time. Writing this was really fun, and I really enjoyed it. Thanks again, and tune in for more stories! :)**

**Rcrocks95**


End file.
